


Aufbauarbeiten

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud ist müde und Zack versucht sich als Handwerker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufbauarbeiten

**Titel:** Aufbauarbeiten  
 **Charaktere:** Cloud, Zack  
 **Challenge:** # 2 Gute Vorsätze (vom 27.12.2007 bei 120_minuten)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** com (sollte es werden… *drop*), gen  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Cloud ist müde und Zack versucht sich als Handwerker…

 

 **Aufbauarbeiten**

Cloud ging müde den langen, grün gestrichenen Gang entlang. Draußen war es schon dunklen und durch das unnatürliche Licht der Halogenlampen hatte das Grün die Farbe von Hühnermist. Genervt zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er mochte diese Farbe nicht.  
Die Nachbarn in Nibelheim hatten Hühner gehabt und manchmal waren sie raus gelassen worden und hatten die Straße vor dem Haus vollgeschissen. Außerdem hatten sie einmal den Vorgarten von ihm verwüstet. Kurz vorher hatte er noch mit seiner Mutter zusammen Sonnenblumen gesät. Angestrengt versuchte Cloud sich zu erinnern, doch es war schon zu lange her und das einzige, was er noch wusste, war der Anblick des zerwühlten Gartens.  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er mochte keine Hühner, nur gebraten oder frittiert.

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch seine verschwitzten Haare. Er freute sich schon auf die warme Dusche und sein Bett. Zwar musste er noch für Morgen einige Sachen lernen, doch er hoffte, dass Zack ihm vielleicht dabei helfen würde.  
Routiniert gab er den Code für das Sicherheitsschloss ein und betrat das gemeinsame Quartier.  
Es war eingerichtet wie alle anderen Zimmer, zwei getrennte Betten, zwei Nachtische und zwei Stahlspinte. Nur die Bretter, die an der Wand lehnten und auf dem Fußboden verteilt waren, gehörten nicht dazu.  
„Zack…?“ Cloud kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er den Älteren am Boden sitzen sah.  
„Ah, Cloud, da bist du ja… Hattest du bis eben Training?“  
„Ähm… ja… Was ist das hier?“  
„Ich hab heute ein Regal gekauft… Für unsere Sachen, dann liegen die ganzen Bücher nicht mehr auf der Erde. Tolle Idee, was?“  
„Ja… ganz toll… Wann hast du angefangen, es aufzubauen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, vor so zwei Stunden vielleicht.“  
„Oh…“ Cloud hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich geh duschen…“  
„Ja, ja…“, nuschelte Zack in Gedanken, wieder in die bebilderte Aufbauanleitung vertieft.

Als Cloud 20 Minuten später aus dem gemeinsamen kleinen Badezimmer kam, saß Zack noch immer auf dem Boden, die Bretter waren nicht bewegt worden.  
„Kannst du mich nachher was abfragen? Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für morgen lernen...“, meinte Cloud, als er sich ein T-Shirt überzog und sich auf sein Bett setzte.  
„Kann ich machen, aber lass mich das erst aufbauen…“  
„Wenn du meinst.“ Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, in seinen Büchern zu blättern. „Ich hoffe, du brauchst nicht mehr so lang, ich muss morgen um halb fünf aufstehen…“  
„Okay, ich schaff das schon.“  
Zweifelnd blickte Cloud auf die verteilten Bretter, doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Träge kratzte sich Cloud nach über einer Stunde an der Nase. Zack war immer noch nicht fertig, er hatte in der Zeit nichts weiter getan, als die Holzlatten hin und her zu räumen.  
„Kannst du mich gleich abfragen? Ich muss dann schlafen…“  
„Is ja gut“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige inzwischen etwas gereizt. „Ich komm mit dem Kram hier nicht klar! Warum können die keine normalen Anleitungen schreiben? Warum drucken die nur Bilder, die dann kein Schwein versteht! Das regt ich auf!“  
Schweigend stand Cloud auf und trat neben Zack, nahm ihm ohne ein Wort die Anleitung aus der Hand und betrachtete sie gelangweilt.  
„Hier.“ Der Blonde drehte die Anleitung um 90 Grad und gab sie dem Älteren zurück. „Ach ja…“, sagte Cloud trocken und setzte sich wieder auf seine Matratze. „Das nächste Mal kauf wirklich ein Regal, das da ist ein Bett…“  
Zack zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah von der Anleitung zu den Brettern und wieder zurück.  
„Ach Scheiße!“, fluchte er. Wütend über sich selbst, ließ er sich auf seinem eigenem Bett gegenüber von Cloud nieder und fragte griesgrämig: „Was soll ich dich abfragen?“


End file.
